


New Haircut

by EclipsedMoon



Series: Alastor Shenanigans [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor likes the ending result though he won't admit it, Alastor will never trust his shadow again, Icol wanted to try something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Alastor needs a trim. His shadow decides to make it into something more, forcing the deer demon to tidy up.
Series: Alastor Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733569
Kudos: 12





	New Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this [right here](https://infernalbellhop.tumblr.com/post/623681106278039552/headcanon-that-alastors-hair-normally-wouldve).

A soft groan escaped Alastor as wandered over to his bathroom, brushing his teeth. Chills raced down his spine at the feel of his hair brushing the tops of his shoulders. It was getting to long to slick back anymore. Perhaps it was time for a trim. He hummed and pushed his bangs back, looking at himself in the mirror. Even his ears were extra fuzzy. It wasn't even winter time yet.  
  
The crimson demon yawned before he spit out his toothpaste, finishing his current task. He hummed a jazzy tune as he turned on his shower. Hair was better to trim when it's wet. Something his mother taught him. He always trimmed his own hair. Didn't trust it with others. Not even Husk. Last time he allowed his friend to assist. Husk cut Alastor's hair too short. It took forever for it to return to its original length.  
  
He towel-dried his hair before running his fingers through the crimson locks, carefully removing knots. His shadow cooed appear behind him, holding an electronic buzzer. Alastor stared at it before sighing. He gave a slight nod. His shadow cooed delightedly and led him out of the bathroom. Icol teleported towards a chair that had been set up. Alastor eyed his excited shadow before taking a seat. What was his shadow going to use the buzzer for? His ears? Alastor tensed momentarily at the thought. His ears were sensitive. The crimson demon exhaled as the barber's apron was placed around him and tied. Well, it was more of a sheet. Alastor had to make another one. He added that to his mental to-do list.  
  
The Radio Demon closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander as a comb carefully wen through his hair, evening out the lengths. The scissors snipped the ends of his hair. His ears twitching at the feel of blades. He resisted the instinct to flick them away. He despised having them touched. Especially by his own hand.  
  
Breath in, out. Alastor repeated to steps, his mind going through what he wanted to do for the day. He needed to show up at Husk's place. Someone had been complaining about Husk drinking too much. Not much can be done about that, but he could use this opportunity to pull a fast one on the cat. His mind then went to what needed to be done for the day.  
  
Time passed. Enough time had passed that Alastor was curious. He was just getting a trim. What was his shadow up to now? "Icol?" Alastor hummed, feeling the comb go through his hair. The shadow removed the apron and appeared in front of him, beaming rather proudly and looking really nervous. Alastor hummed softly as he rose to his feet.  
  
He snapped his fingers, shadows possessing a broom and pan to clean up the hair on the ground. Alastor froze at the appearance of the lengths of hair on the ground. How much had Icol cut off? He noticed the cool air on the back of his neck. He turned and look at Icol. The shadow smiled, turning impish. Alastor cursed softly, teleporting the bathroom. His heart lurched at the mess his hair was. He cursed in different languages, promising himself that he would never allow his shadow to cut his hair again.  
  
Now, he had to fix the damage caused. He scowled as a pair of scissors materialized in front of him. Alastor snatched them from the air and went about trimming the mess. Evening it in certain places and cutting off the extra length in the back. He scowled at the A-line bob he had been forced to make. At least he managed to salvage the choppy hairstyle. It was decent. He didn't care for it. It was something he rather have than look like a toddler got a hold of scissors.  
  
He whirled around when Icol started laughing. "Never again." The crimson demon snarled before strolling past. His shadow forcibly being latching onto Alastor's heels. He should've known what his shadow had in mind. The little impish creature.  
  
Alastor huffed, appearing in Husk's home. The cat snoring away on the couch. "Husker." Alastor purred, gently poking the cat in the most sensitive places. Husk's ear twitched. The ginger's hand retreated when Husk's hand swatted at him. He then ran his fingers along the whiskers, gently tugging on a couple of them. Husk rolled his nose and gently smacked his hand away. Static popped around the crimson demon before a ball of fire was launched at the cat, getting the feathers at the end of his tail.  
  
Walking back a few steps, he watched as Husk yowled and leaped off the couch. His fur standing on end, his eyes wide and alert. His gaze snapped around the room before landing on the offender. Alastor was laughing behind his hand. Husk snarled at him and dropped back onto the couch. "Husker, my dear fellow-" The chat didn't hear the rest of his friend was saying. His yellow eyes quickly narrowing onto the bob that was now Alastor's hair.  
  
"What happened to your head?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Alastor answered with a question. Husk snorted and rose to his paws.  
  
"What happened to that?" His claws pointed to Alastor's hair. The cat struggling to keep from grinning. The deer demon sighed and dismissed it flippantly, blaming Icol for the mess. He huffed when Husk busted out laughing, struggling to hold his words correctly. Alastor felt his eyes twitch.  
  
"Let's see what happens if it happens to your eyebrows, hmm?" Alastor hummed as a buzzer appeared in his hands. Husk instantly going stiff as Alastor's hand darted forward, managing to get one before it was taken away.  
  
"Fine. I won't." Husk snarled, chucking the buzzer behind himself. Alastor beamed and continued his rambling his plans for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's been forever since I last posted in this series. I had to find inspiration again for this.


End file.
